You win, and I lose
by hitomi ninomiya
Summary: Hinata ingin dianggap ada oleh Neji, namun Neji sudah menganggap Hinata ada tanpa Hinata sadari / Sasuke harus ekstra bersabar jika berhubungan dengan Naruto / "Neji-nii-"/ "Aku menyayangimu Hinata" / "Naruto Dobe!"/ "Sasuke baka Teme!" / Summary ga nyambung !
1. Chapter 1

**Sumarry: Hinata berusaha membuat Neji menjadi menganggapnya ada. Tapi Hinata tidak tau bahwa Neji sudah mengganggap Hinata ada, tanpa Hinata sadari.**

.

.

.

Matahari masih enggan menapampakkan dirinya, langit masih berwarna gelap. Udara diluar masih sangat dingin, dan masih banyak orang yang tertidur pulas. Namun berbeda dengan gadis keturunan Hyuuga ini, ia bangun sangat pagi untuk mempersiapkan segala keperluannya selama ia pergi untuk acara perpisahan bersama sekolahnya.

Hyuuga Hinata, siswi Konoha Music Academy yang telah lulus itu dengan semangat memasukkan keperluannya dibantu sang Ibu. Hari ini, ia dan siswa-siswa yang telah lulus akan pergi untuk acara perpisahan di 3 tempat. Yaitu Pantai, Puncak dan Wahana bermain. Hinata akan pergi selama satu minggu, namun ia tidak membawa banyak barang yang ia bawa hanya berbagai jenis makanan ringan yang menyesaki tasnya

"Sudah semua, arigatou Kaa-san" ujar Hinata berterimakasih pada Ibunya

"Douita, Hina-chan. Lekas mandi, jangan sampai kau tertinggal bus" perintah wanita cantik paruh baya itu

Hinata mengangguk, "Ha'i, Kaa-san" ujarnya lalu bergegas menuju kamar mandi

**You win, and i lose**

Hinata telah siap, ia memperhatikan diri didepan cerminnya yang besar. Setelah dirasa sudah rapi, Hinata segera mengambil tas dan beberapa kantung plastik berisi makanan ke lantai bawah.

Namun sebelum ke lantai bawah, Hinata terlebih dulu melangkahkan kakinya kekamar yang berada didepan kamar miliknya.

Hinata mengetuk pintu berwarna coklat itu, "Neji-nii, apa Neji-nii sudah bangun?"

Tidak ada sahutan, Hinata kembali mengetuk pintunya.

"Aku sudah bangun, Hinata. Jangan berisik!" Jawab Neji dari dalam kamar dengan nada sedikit memerintah

Hinata tersenyum simpul, lalu beranjak pergi kelantai bawah, tidak ingin mengganggu Neji lebih dari ini

Hinata berjalan dengan anggun, ia memakai celana jeans hitam dan memakai jaket berwarna lavender favoritenya.

"Eh? Hina-chan, mau sarapan?" Tanya Hitomi -Ibu Hinata- saat mendapati Hinata yang duduk dimeja makan

"Tidak, Kaa-san. Aku makan roti saja" tolak Hinata halus, ia mengambil dua helai roti dihadapannya lalu mengoleskan selai blueberry kesukannya

"Neji-chan sudah kau bangunkan, Hina?"

"Sudah Kaa-san, Neji-nii sedang bersiap-siap mungkin" jawab Hinata seraya menggigit kecil rotinya

"Kaa-san pasti akan sangat merindukanmu, nak" ujar Hitomi yang kini duduk disamping Hinata

"Ah Kaa-san berlebihan" sembraut merah terlihat dipipinya

Hitomi mengacak puncak rambut Hinata pelan, tersenyum hangat melihat putri tunggal kesayangannya.

Secara fisik, Hitomi dan Hinata memiliki persamaan yang amat mirip. Sama-sama berambut indigo, bermata lavender, lembut jika berbicara, dan pipinya selalu memerah jika dipuji. Hanya saja, wajah Hitomi sedikit mengerut karena usianya yang bisa dibilang tidak muda lagi, sedangkan wajah Hinata masih berbentuk bulat dan pipinya chubby.

"Neji-nii!" Pekikan Hinata membuat Hitomi sadar dari lamunannya.

Hinata langsung berlari kecil menghampiri Neji, meninggalkan Ibunya secara tidak sadar. "A-aku mau be-berangkat bersama Neji-nii" Hinata memberi jeda, "Bolehkan N-Neji-nii?" Hinata mengecilkan suaranya

Neji menatap Hinata datar, "Tidak"

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya, menatap lantai marmer berwarna putih, cahaya lampu diatas memantul dilantai. Hinata tidak berani menatap Neji

"Neji-chan~" panggil Hitomi dengan manja, mengisyaratkan agar Hinata boleh berangkat bersamanya.

Neji mendengus mendengar panggilan manja dari Hitomi, "aku tunggu didepan." Ujarnya lalu meninggalkan Hinata

Hinata mendongkakkan wajahnya, menatap punggung Neji yang mulai jalan menjauh. Apa benar Neji mengizinkannya berangkat bersama?

"Cepatlah, Hinata! Jangan biarkan Neji-chan menunggumu terlalu lama" ujar Hitomi yang kini berada disamping Hinata, memakaikan tas kepundak putrinya.

"Ha'i, aku berangkat dulu ya Kaa-san. Jaa" Hinata membungkuk lalu berlari mengejar Neji

'Aku akan merindukan dua Hyuuga itu' batin Hitomi.

**You win, and I lose**

Hinata dan Neji memasuki gerbang KMA, terdapat banyak bus besar yang berjejer rapi yang akan membawa murid-murid. Neji berjalan didepan Hinata, sedangkan Hinata masih setia mengekor dibelakang Neji sambil menundukkan wajahnya -menyembunyikan sembruat merah dipipinya

Karena berjalan menunduk, Hinata menabrak tubuh Neji yang berhenti mendadak

"E- Neji-nii, kenapa berhenti mendadak?" Tanya Hinata sedikit mendongkak karena Neji lebih tinggi darinya

"Berhenti mengikutiku dan carilah teman-temanmu" jawab Neji tanpa melirik Hinata

"T-tapi -"

" .Hinata" ulangnya sekali lagi dengan penekanan disetiap katanya

Lavender Hinata sedikit berkaca-kaca. Sebegitu bencikah Neji padanya?

"Itu mereka" sambung Neji menatap lurus kearah tiga siswi -tidak, tepatnya dua siswi dan satu siswa- KMA

"Baiklah Neji-nii, jaa" pamit Hinata lalu menghampiri teman-temannya

Neji hanya menatap tubuh mungil Hinata yang berjalan menjauh, _semoga anak itu tidak merepotkanku. _Neji lalu mencari temannya yang entah berada dimana

"Hinata-chan" Sakura melambaikan tangan saat melihat Hinata yang jalan mendekat

"Ohayou," sapa Hinata dengan senyum hangatnya

"Ohayou mou, Hina-chan" jawab Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Ohayou mou Hinata" jawab Ino dan Sakura berbarengan

"Hinata, kau duduk denganku saja ya" rayu Ino

"Tidak, Hina-chan akan duduk denganku. Iya kan Hinata?" Seling Sakura

"Tidak Sakura! Hinata duduk denganku"

"Hei pig! Biarkan Hinata memilih"

"Dia pasti akan memilih duduk denganku."

"Jangan kepedean, pirang!"

"Gendut!"

"Piggy!"

"Pendek"

"Kurus"

"Egois"

"Keras kepala"

"BERHENTI!" Teriak Naruto, murid-murid menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak untuk menatap Naruto. "Hinata akan duduk denganku!" Sambungnya masih dengan nada setengah berteriak

Hening

Hening

Hen-

"JADI BENAR NARUTO DAN HINATA BERPACARAN?!" Pertanyaan -tepatnya teriak- seorang siswa bertato segitiga terbalik memanas-manasi suasana

Hinata menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah pasti memerah. Sedangkan Naruto terlihat salah tingkah, ia menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal

Neji dengan jelas mendengar teriakan Kiba -siswa bertato segitiga terbalik itu-. Wajah Neji menampilkan keterkejutannya, namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali memasang wajah datarnya

"Naruto, apa itu benar?" Kini siswi berambut cepol yang menananya, sedikit terkejut karena mendengar NaruHina berpacaran. "B-bukankah Naruto-kun milik Sas- aw!" Tenten -namanya- tidak melanjutkan ucapannya saat mendapat cubitan dari Karin

"Jangan sampai keceplosan atau kita akan mati" bisik Karin mengingatkan ancaman dari Uchiha beberapa hari lalu. Tenten hanya bungkam, menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat

"Oh ternyata Naruto berpacaran dengan Hinata"

"Wah kalian romantis"

"Semoga langgeng ya"

"Semoga Tuhan memberkati hubungan kalian"

"Undang kami jika kalian menikah ya"

"NEJI, SEPUPUMU YANG CANTIK ITU TERNYATA SUDAH MEMPUNYAI KEKASIH. KYAA AKU SAKIT HATI"

"HINATA KAU JAHAT"

"KITA PUTUS HINATA"

"AKAN KUBUNUH KAU UZUMAKI JIKA HINATA TERLUKA"

"AKU MEMBENCIMU NARU-"

"DIAAAAAAAAAAAAM!" Naruto berteriak lagi, membuat siswa-siswi yang tadi ramai menjadi hening kembali. "AKU DAN HINATA TIDAK MEMILIKI HUBUNGAN LAIN SELAIN SAHABAT! DENGAR? HANYA SAHABAT!" Ulang Naruto, teriakannya makin menggelegar. Emosinya benar-benar memuncak

Hinata manatap Naruto kosong, ia tidak pernah mendengar Naruto berteriak seperti tadi.

Uchiha bemata hitam yang mendengar gosip NaruHina hanya bisa memendam perasaan kesalnya agar tidak membeludak. Dan agar hubungannya dengan sang blonde tidak tercium banyak orang

"DAN KAU KIBA!" Naruto menunjuk kearah Kiba, sapphire birunya mengilat, terlihat kemarahan yang menyala disana. "JANGAN MEMBUAT BERITA YANG TIDAK BENAR!"

Kiba yang kini menjadi tatapan seluruh murid KMA hanya menelan ludahnya, bermain-main dengan Naruto ternyata bisa bahaya juga.

"N-Naruto .. Aku .." Kiba merasa tenggorokannya kering mendadak, ia berusaha menelan ludahnya agar bisa membasahi tenggorokkannya. "B-bisa menjelaskan-"

"TERLAMBAT KIBA!" Sela Naruto, entah kenapa saat ini emosi Naruto sulit dipadamkan. "KAU -"

"Naruto!" Panggilan dingin dari Sasuke membuat Naruto berhenti meluapkan emosinya pada Kiba.

Entah kenapa emosi Naruto langsung luntur saat melihat Sasuke, sahabatnya.

"Lanjutkan, Kiba" ujar Sasuke, Kiba menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan apa-maksudmu. "Kau tadi ingin menjelaskan sesuatu kan?" Sambungnya, seakan mengerti tatapan mata Kiba

"E- begini .. Naruto dan Hinata .. Hanya sebatas sahabat. Tidak lebih, tadi aku hanya asal bicara" jelas Kiba sedikit menunduk, ngeri dengan tatapan menusuk Naruto padanya

Terdengar suara bisikkan murid-murid, hal itu kembali membuat Naruto geram

"APALAGI YANG KALIAN BICARAKAN HAH?!" Naruto kembali meledak. Suasana kembali hening, "APA?! KENAPA KALIAN DI-"

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Sebuah teriakan yang lebih keras dari suaranya membuat Naruto bungkam. Suasana hening tadi bertambah hening, tidak satupun ada yang berani membuka suara

**TBC_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai maafkan Nino yang updatenya terlambat TwT. Makasih buat para reviewer udah mau baca ff Nino yang absurd ini:"3 Nino terharu /stop. Oke, lanjut~**

**Desclamer® Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING: Typos, alur mulai ngawur, BoyxBoy, incest.**

**.**

**.**

**You win and I lose**

**By Hitomi Ninomiya**

**.**

**.**

Suara teriakan yang lebih keras dari teriakan Naruto membuat seluruh murid KMA diam dan menatap kearah sumber suara. Terlihat wanita berambut pirang pucat serta beberapa guru sedang berdiri dibelakang segerombolan murid.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?!" Teriaknya, muncul perempatan dikeningnya.

Naruto diam menatap manik mata milik Tsunade -kepala sekolah berambut pirang itu- yang kini tengah menatap sapphire miliknya.

"PAGI-PAGI SUDAH BERTERIAK SEPERTI INI, MEMBUAT TELINGAKU SAKIT!" Sambungnya masih emosi

Naruto terkekeh namun terkesan mengejek, "Yang berteriak aku atau Baa-san?" Jawabnya santai

Tsunade makin geram, sungguh ia ingin meninju Naruto sampai terpental keangkasa **kalau saja **Naruto bukan cucu kandungnya.

"Tsunade-sama, sebaiknya anda tunggu saja dikantor, biar kami yang mengurus" lerai guru berambut pirang mencuat keatas

"Baiklah, Kakashi, ku serahkan padamu. Suruh murid yang lain berkumpul dilapangan," Tsunade memberi jeda, kembali menatap Naruto tajam. "Kecuali untuk Naruto, Hinata, dan Kiba. Kalian ikut aku kekantor!" Sambungnya

Hinata merasa nyawanya terlepas dari raganya, selama bersekolah Hinata tidak pernah bermasalah, tapi kenapa saat sudah lulus Hinata malah mempunyai masalah?

Neji memandang Hinata dari jauh, 'anak itu ..'

"Neji, ayo cepat. Kau mau mendapat omelan dari Tsunade-sama?" Lee menarik tangan Neji. Membuat Neji terbawa oleh Lee

'.. Merepotkan'

"Untuk apa Baa-san?" Tanya Naruto

"Jangan membantah, cepat ikuti aku!" Perintah Tsunade lalu meninggalkan Naruto, Kiba dan Hinata.

Naruto menggertakkan giginya, entah setan apa yang merasuki Naruto hingga emosi Naruto mudah terpancing dan susah dipadamkan

"Naruto-kun, N-Naruto-kun t-tidak a-ap-a apa k-kan?" Tanya Hinata hati-hati, takut kalau Naruto akan membentaknya

Naruto menghela nafas dalam lalu menghembuskan dengan kasar, "Tidak Hinata, berjalanlah duluan. Aku ingin bicara empat mata dengan Inuzuka itu" jawab Naruto. Matanya mendelik tajam ke arah Kiba saat mengucapkan 'dengan Inuzuka itu'

Hinata mengangguk lalu berjalan mengikuti Tsunade, sedangkan Kiba merasakan tubuhnya ditancap paku karena pandangan Naruto yang begitu menusuk.

"K-kenapa Naruto?" Tanya sebisa mungkin menutupi rasa takut luar biasanya, ini baru pertama kalinya ia melihat Naruto yang emosinya meluap-luap tidak terkendali

"Dendam apa yang kau simpan untukku?!" Tanyanya datar namun nadanya tajam

"Eh? Apa maksudnya?"

"Jangan berpura-pura, Inuzuka. Kenapa tadi kau bilang kalau aku dan Hinata berpacaran hah?! Kau tau hubunganku dan Sasuke kan?! Kenapa kau malah membuat gosip murahan itu? Sasuke pasti akan marah mendengar gosip itu. Dendam apa yang kau simpan untukku?" Naruto menatap makin tajam kemata Kiba, merasa tidak mendengar jawaban Kiba, Naruto kembali berteriak. "KENAPA?! DENDAM APA KIBA? JA-"

"NARUTO!"

**You win, and I lose**

Para murid sedang memasuki bus yang mereka pilih, pengumuman yang Kakashi sampaikan tadi sudah selesai. Pintu disetiap bus terlihat berjubal, banyak murid yang ingin naik dan mendapat tempat duduk terlebih dulu. Namun sebagian juga memilih menaiki bus belakangan, untuk apa berlomba-lomba mendapat tempat duduk duluan?

Dan terlihat sekumpulan siswa berparas tampan yang tengah berdiri santai memperhatikan pintu bus yang mulai sepi itu

"Ayo, sudah lumayan sepi. Aku dibus itu saja ah, ada Sakura-chan" ujar Lee menunjuk bus yang terdapat wanita berambut gulali didekat kaca jendela

"..."

Lee membalikan tubuhnya, kembali menatap tiga orang temannya yang diam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Hei kalian, aku kan tadi bicara dengan kalian" ujarnya mengkerutkan alis

"..."

Alis Lee berkedut, "Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru! Ayo!" Lee menaikkan nada suaranya

"Duluan," jawab Sasuke datar

"Lalu kau Neji? Ayo duduk bersamaku!" Lee mencoba menarik tangan Neji

Namun Neji menepisnya, "aku masih ada urusan, duduk saja dengan Shika" tolaknya lalu pergi meninggalkan Lee dan Shikamaru. Sasuke? Mengikuti Neji karena Sasuke tau 'urusan' yang dimaksud Neji

"Anak itu," Lee kesal namun segera ia membuang nafas agar emosinya tidak meluap seperti Naruto. "Ayo Shika" ajaknya malas

Shikamaru menguap, "merepotkan" ujarnya lalu berjalan mendahului Lee. "Biar aku yang memilih tempatnya" ujarnya santai.

Lee memutar matanya, ia tau Shikamaru pasti akan memilih tempat yang ada dipojok belakang, tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur.

.

.

Sementara itu, ketiga mantan murid KMA terlihat sedang bernafas lega karena masalah diantara mereka terselesaikan.

Naruto merangkul pundak Kiba, ia menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya "maafkan aku ya, Kiba. Aku tadi hanya takut kalau si Teme itu marah, makanya aku membantahmu dengan emosi"

"Tidak masalah, Naruto. Aku juga minta maaf ya sudah membuatmu emosi" ujar Kiba yang juga ikut menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Hinata dan Tsunade tersenyum melihatnya, entah apa yang Tsunade lakukan tadi hingga emosi Naruto luntur.

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu itu membuat Tsunade mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Masuk" ujarnya, lalu masuklah dua siswa berparas tampan berbeda marga. "Ada apa?"

"Naruto" jawab Sasuke

"Hinata" sambung Neji

Tsunade mengerti jawaban pendek dari kedua anak didiknya, "kalian bisa mengambil mereka. Tapi satu syarat, khususnya untuk Naruto" ujar Tsunade kembali serius, terlihat seringai dibibir Tsunade. "Harus duduk dengan Sasuke dibus" sambungnya

Naruto yang tadinya memasang wajah tegang kini memasang wajah sweetdrop, sedangkan Sasuke dan Neji yang mendengarnya memasang wajah pucat, namun tidak berlangsung lama. Wajah Sasuke yang tadinya pucat malah menampilkan seringai terindahnya

Sayang Naruto tidak melihatnya, "baik, Tsunade-sama. Dobe, a -eh?" Ucapannya terhenti saat melihat Kiba terkekeh meledek Naruto dan Naruto tampak hangat seperti biasa. Apa mereka sudah berbaikan?

"Urusan mereka sudah selesai, Sasuke. Makanya aku ijinkan kalian membawanya," ucap Tsunade yang mengerti tatapan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil mendengarnya, "Ayo Dobe. Cepat" perintah Sasuke lalu berjalan duluan

Naruto mendengus, "Baka Teme! Baa-san, Naru duluan ya. Ayo Kiba-kun, jaa." Naruto dan Kiba menyusul Sasuke yang berjalan duluan

Tinggallah Neji dan Hinata yang menunduk, Neji yang melihatnya mendengus. "Hinata" panggilnya

Hinata mendongkakkan wajahnya menatap Neji, "y-ya Neji-nii?"

"Kau tidak mau ikutkah?" Tanyanya yang berarti cepat-nanti-tertinggal-bus

"Eh? T-tidak," Hinata berdiri dari kursinya, "Tsunade-sama, s-saya permisi dulu. J-jaa" Hinata berpamitan lalu berjalan bersama Neji

**You win and I lose**

Neji dan Hinata memasuki bus yang mereka mau, Neji naik terlebih dulu, mencari tempat kosong. Disusul oleh Hinata yang juga mencari tempat kosong

Neji mendapati dua tempat kosong dibelakang Naruto dan Sasuke. Segera ia berjalan kebangku itu, menempatinya sebelum ditempati orang lain

Dari tempat duduknya, Neji melihat Hinata yang tengah kebingungan mencari tempat duduk, Neji tampak memertimbangkan sesuatu.

"Hinata," panggil Neji

"Ya Neji-nii?" Jawabnya. Neji memberi isyarat agar Hinata mendekat

"Duduk sini jika kau mau" ujarnya saat Hinata didekatnya

"T-tapi-"

"Aku tidak memaksa" sela Neji

Hinata bukannya tidak mau duduk dengan Neji, hanya saja Hinata tidak mau merepotkan Neji lagi. Namun keadaan memaksanya, Hinata harus duduk dengan Neji jika tidak mau berdiri selama enam jam dalam perjalanan ke Pantai Kimigure

Akhirnya Hinata duduk disamping kiri Neji, diantara mereka sunyi, meskipun dibus sangat bising.

"Yo, siap semua? Kita berangkat!" Guru beralis tebal berbicara didepan bus dengan semangat. Bus pun berjalan, diikuti oleh bus-bus yang lain.

Cukup lama, akhirnya Hinata membuka suara, "N-Neji-nii"

"Hn" jawab Neji tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan"

"..." Neji tidak menjawab

"Neji-nii" panggil Hinata lagi

"..." Masih tak ada jawaban

"N-Ne -"

"Aku mendengarkanmu Hinata." Tegasnya tanpa berniat melirik Hinata

"Ah gomen ne," Hinata menunduk

Hening

Hening

Neji menatap sepupunya, "Hinata"

"Y-ya Neji-nii?" Hinata mendongkakkan kepalanya

"Jangan merepotkanku." Ucap Neji tegas dan serius. Hinata menatap lavender Neji yang sama sepertinya, mencari kebenaran disana. Apakah Neji serius atau hanya bergurau, namun nihil, ternyata Neji memang serius.

Hinata kembali menunduk, "baiklah Neji-nii"

Neji kembali menatap ke luar jendela, hati dan mulutnya berbanding terbalik. Dalam hati, Neji sedikit bersyukur bisa satu bus dengan Hinata. Karena beberapa hari sebelum berangkat, Hiashi menyuruhnya untuk menjaga Hinata. Jika Neji dan Hinata berada dibus yang berbeda, Neji harus terus-terusan menghubungi Hinata untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang Hinata lakukan. Merepotkan.

"Oi Neji, Hinata. Sedari tadi aku tidak mendengar kalian berbicara" ujar Naruto menekuk kakinya dikursi dan menatap kearah duq Hyuuga

Hinata melirik Neji yang masih menatap kearah luar, sudah dipastikan Neji tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "kami berbicara ko, Naruto-kun. Mungkin Naruto-kun saja yang tidak mendengarnya" jawab Hinata ramah

"Eh, iyakah? Mungkin telingaku bermasalah" Naruto menampilkan deretan giginya

"Makanya jangan terlalu sering memakai headset, Dobe" Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya ikut menimpal

"Aku bosan jika tidak mendengar musik, Teme. Lagipula aku mendengarkan musik permainan pianomu" jawab Naruto

Sasuke tersenyum tipis -tepatnya seringai-, " dasar penggemar"

"Aku bukan penggemarmu, aku hanya menyukai permainan musikmu" elak Naruto

"Terserah kau, Dobe. Aku tetap menganggapmu penggemar"

"Aku rivalmu, Uchiha" Naruto menekan dikata 'Uchiha' nada bicaranya seperti mengejek

Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas, "tidak untuk kali ini, kau adalah penggemarku jika diluar panggung"

Naruto mendengus, ia menyesal telah memberi tau bahwa ia sering mendengarkan permainan musik Sasuke yang memang sangat indah. "Terserah kau Teme" Naruto menyerah, Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sedangkan Hinata terkekeh melihat dua sahabatnya yang 'serasi' itu

Perjalanan mereka bisa dibilang lancar. Selama diperjalanan, bus yang ditumpangi Hinata selalu berisik karena obrolan murid-murid yang lain, sesekali Naruto berteriak karena dijahili Sasuke. Tapi teriakan Naruto kali ini tidak menakuti teman-temannya, justru mereka ikut mentertawai Naruto karena dijahili Sasuke

Sedangkan Hinata dan Neji masih diam seribu bahasa, diantara mereka tidak ada yang mau memulai bicara duluan. Hinata bukannya tidak ingin bicara dengan Neji, hanya saja Hinata bingung apa yang akan dijadikan topik. Hinata tau, Neji tidak akan meladeni pemibicaraan yang tidak ada tujuan.

Hinata menghela nafas, ia mengambil makanan ringan dari dalam tasnya. Neji melirik Hinata lewat ujung matanya, lalu menautkan alisnya saat melihat makanan yang dikeluarkan Hinata.

"Sejak kapan kau suka keripik kentang, Hinata?" Tanya Neji dengan nada dingin, seperti biasa.

"Aku baru memakannya kali ini saja, Neji-nii tau aku tidal terlalu menyukai makanan yang dikemas. Namun kali ini keadaannya mendesak, aku tidak mungkin memakan makanan besar. Maksudku, didalam bus seperti ini tidak mungkin aku -"

"Begitukah," sela Neji. Hinata yang belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya langsung tertunduk karena menyadari dirinya bicara terlalu panjang.

'Bocah ini benar-benar cerewet' batin Neji, ia kembali menatap kearah luar. Ia bisa mendengar suara plastik kemasan yang dirobek Hinata

"Neji-nii mau?" Tawar Hinata

"Nanti saja" jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

Hinata mengangguk, ia lalu memakan keripik kentangnya dengan perlahan. Tanpa disadarinya, Neji melirik kearahnya sekilas, 'makan keripik kentangpun harus dihayati' Neji terkekeh dalam hati

Sementara itu, dua insan berbeda marga yang duduk didepannya terlihat tengah terdiam karena Naruto -si bocah hyperaktif- tertidur dibahu Sasuke. Sedikit bersyukur karena akhirnya Naruto tertidur, Sasuka jadi bisa sedikit merasa tenang.

Tapi Naruto tidur terlalu lama, Sasuke menjadi bosan dan merasa ... Kangen. Meskipun Naruto terlelap dibahunya, Sasuke merasa rindu dengan ocehan Naruto.

Ide jahil terlintas dibenak Sasuke,ia tersenyum seringai. "Kau harus bangun saat ini juga, Dobe" ujarnya -sangat- pelan yang hanya mampu didengar dirinya sendiri

**TBC**

**Huwehehe, gomen ne Nino updatenya pendek. Soalnya update dihp, gapapa ya x3 mind to review? *puppy eyes* /dibakar.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai, ketemu lagi sama Nino x3 Nino updatenya kilat kan ya? Ga lama kan ya? Hehe x3 yosh langsung saja, Read and Review please x3**

**Desclamer© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: typos, alur mulai ngawur, BoyxBoy, incest.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap sebelumnya**

Ide jahil melintas dibenak Sasuke, ia tersenyum seringai. "Kau harus bangun saat ini juga, Dobe" ujarnya -sangat- pelan yang hanya dapat didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Sasuke langsung berdiri, badan Naruto yang tadi bertumpu dipundak Sasuke kini telah sepenuhnya jatuh dibangku yang tadi Sasuke duduki. Namun ...

NIHIL

Naruto malah makin terlelap karena posisi tidurnya yang sekarang. Sasuke mendengus, ternyata ia salah mengambil keputusan, dan kini Sasuke harus tetap berdiri karena tempat duduknya telah ditempati oleh badan Naruto

Namun bila diperhatikan lebih detail, kedua sudut bibir Naruto terangkat -sangat kecil-, ia sudah sadar. Namun ia memilih pura-pura tertidur, agar Sasuke tidak bisa duduk lagi.

Hinata dan Neji yang ada dibelakangnya hanya memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa berdiri?" Tanya Hinata

Sasuke tampak memikirkan kata yang pas untuk menjawab Hinata, Sasuke tidak mungkin mengaku kalau ia berniat membangunkan Naruto namun gagal. "Tidak, aku hanya memberikan ruang agar Naruto lebih nyaman untuk tidur"

Hinata meng-oh-kan jawaban Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun mau?" Hinata menawarkan keripik kentangnya

"Tidak, mungkin kau bisa menawarkannya pada Naruto saat bangun nanti. Dia suka keripik kentang"

Tanpa sadar Naruto tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Sasuke yang tengah memperhatikannya menaikkan sebelah alisnya namun tak lama berubah jadi seringaian

'Pura-pura tidur eh?'

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke langsung menduduki wajah Naruto, Naruto yang berada dibawah Sasuke memberontak, beruntung Sasuke tidak 'benar-benar' menduduki wajahnya

"UCHIHA BAKA TEME! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?! MENDUDUKI WAJAHKU YANG HALUS INI TIDAK SOPAN!" Teriakan Naruto menggelegar dibus, semua mata tertuju pada Naruto dan Sasuke, suasana hening seketika

Sasuke tersenyum seringai lagi, "kau pura-pura tidur, Dobe" jawabnya santai

Naruto masih memegang wajah bagian kanannya yang terasa sakit, mengerucutkan bibirnya berpura-pura marah. Oh Naruto, justru ekspresi itu yang Sasuke tunggu.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?" Tanya Kiba, mendengar teriakan Naruto, Kiba teringat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Hanya menduduki tempatku,"

"Kau menduduki wajahku Teme! Bukan bangkumu!" Koreksi Naruto masih dengan suara tinggi. Sasuke hanya tersenyum seringai, senyuman yang membuat Naruto mendengus. "Harusnya kau minta maaf padaku Teme!"

"Untuk apa? Kau yang salah, sudah punya tempat sendiri masih saja mengambil tempat dudukku, serakah"

"Kau yang berdiri dan membuatku jatuh ketempatmu, Teme. Ini salahmu!" Naruto tak mau kalah

Sasuke makin menyeringai, "kau sudah terbangun saat itu, Naruto. Dan kau berpura-pura tidur dibahuku" ujar Sasuke datar namun santai

Skakmat. Naruto tidak bisa membantah perkataan Sasuke yang memang benar adanya, Naruto sudah terbangun dari awal. Namun tetap berpura-pura tidur dibahu Sasuke, jarang-jarang ia bisa bersenderan dipundak Teme-_nya._

Naruto malu, namun ia hanya menunjukkan wajah berpura-pura ngambek. Sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan kembali duduk dibangkunya

"Dua kosong, Dobe" bisik Sasuke yang makin membuat Naruto mendengus

**You win, and I lose**

Kini mereka telah tiba di Pantai Kimigure, banyak siswa yang mengagumi Pantai yang masih sangat asri ini. Pantai Kimigure memang jarang terjamah karena lokasinya yang jauh, hanya segelintir orang yang berkunjung ke Pantai yang sangat indah ini.

Begitupun dengan Hinata, begitu turun dari bus ia langsung disambut disambut dengan belaian dari angin pantai. Hinata memejamkan matanya, menikmati belaian angin pantai. Ia sesekali menghirup nafas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan

Neji memperhatikan Hinata dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh dengan ekspresi datar. Namun bila diperhatikan, Neji tersenyum -sangat- sedikit. Tidak ada yang bisa melihat senyum tipisnya

Setelah menikmati pemandangan yang 'indah' itu, Neji menghampiri Hinata. "Cepat Hinata, kita bisa menikmati pantainya nanti sore"

"Eh?" Hinata membuka matanya, menatap Neji bingung

"Kita harus mencari kamar" sambungnya seakan mengerti tatapan Hinata

"Eh?" Lagi, Hinata dibuat bingung oleh Neji

Neji berdecak, "ikuti aku" perintahnya

Hinata hanya mengikuti Neji dengan berbagai pertanyaan dibenaknya

'**Kita **harus mencari kamar' kata Neji barusan membuat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya

"Neji-nii!" Panggil Hinata setengah teriak

Neji berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya, mengahadap Hinata yang ada dibelakangnya.

"T-tadi k-kau bilang, k-kita h-harus m-menc-carri k-kamar. M-maksud N-neji-nii a-apa?" Tanya Hinata 'kita' berarti Neji dan Hinata, mencari kamar. Itu berarti mereka ...

"Satu kamar" jawab Neji santai

Hinata tersentak kaget, satu kamar dengan Neji? Mungkin tidak masalah, mengingat Neji bukanlah lelaki berotak mesum seperti yang lainnya. Hanya saja Hinata merasa tidak nyaman jika harus satu kamar dengan laki-laki -walaupun itu sepupunya sendiri.

"T-tapi .. N-neji-nii .. M-maksudku, k-kau, a-aku"

"Sudah peraturan, Hinata" sela Neji

Peraturan? Peraturan macam apa yang menyuruh perempuan tidur satu kamar dengan lelaki?

"Kau tidak tau pengumuman yang Kakashi-sensei sampaikan tadi" sambungnya

**Falshback on**

Neji memusatkan pandangan dan pendengarannya kearah Kakashi

"Setiba dihotel penginapan kalian langsung saja mencari kamar, satu kamar diisi oleh empat orang. Semuanya pasti dapat kamar, tapi satu syarat" Kakashi berseringai dibalik maskernya, "kalian harus satu kamar dengan teman sebangku kalian dibus nanti"

Murid-murid kaget, para guru tau kalau muridnya akan duduk dengan pasangan kekasihnya masing-masing, maka dibuatlah peraturan tak masuk akal ini

Neji terdiam, ia berharap tidak satu kamar dengan Hinata. Satu bus dan satu hotel saja sudah cukup, tapi ternyata takdir berkata lain

**Flashback off**

Hinata tersentak mendengar penjelasan Neji. Ternyata tujuan Tsunade menyuruh Sasuke duduk bersama Naruto karena ini.

"Ayo cepat" Neji meninggalkan Hinata yang masih membatu, saat mencari tempat duduk tadi Neji juga sebenarnya tidak ingin Hinata duduk bersamanya. Tapi Neji tidak mungkin membiarkan Hinata berdiri selama enam jam. Tidak, Neji tidak sejahat itu

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya, mengikuti Neji yang berjalan jauh didepannya tapi masih bisa terlihat oleh Hinata. Dikejauhan, ia melihat Neji berhenti didepan pintu dekat tangga, Neji menatap ke arah Hinata. Merasa ditunggu Neji, Hinata mempercepat langkahnya

"Disini?" Tanya Neji meminta persetujuan Hinata. Hinata membuka pintu, wangi lavender langsung merasuki indra penciumannya, kamar yang didominasi warna lavender. Mirip seperti kamar dirumahnya

Hinata mengangguk dengan senyuman dibibirnya, "aku disini saja, Neji-nii"

Neji menautkan alisnya, **'aku?'** Hanya dia kah?'

Tautan alis Neji menghilang diganti oleh seringaian yang tak kalah mengerikan dari milik Sasuke, "Kita, bukan hanya kau Hinata" goda Neji tepat ditelinga Hinata, menekan kata 'kita'

Neji melangkah masuk duluan, seringai dibibirnya semakin memekar saat mendapati ekspresi Hinata yang memerah. Namun karena membelakangi Hinata, Hinata tidak dapat melihat seringai sepupunya itu

.

.

Sementara itu, dua pemuda berbeda marga sedang berdiri ditepi pantai. Wajah sang blonde terlihat begitu menikmati hembusan angin pantai yang membelai surai pirangnya, sedangkan sang raven yang dibelakangnya hanya memasang wajah datarnya, menatap sang blonde dari belakang. Tapi perhatikan matanya, tatapan matanya begitu lembut.

"Hoy Dobe, mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disitu?" Tanya Sasuke

"Sampai aku puas menikmati pantai' jawab Naruto tanpa membalikkan badannya

Sasuke merdecak pelam, ia bingung kenapa Naruto betah berdiri dibawah sinar matahari yang membakar kulit itu. Apa Naruto tidak merasakan panas dikulitnya?

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri berdiri ditempat yang teduh, Sasuke juga menikmati pemandangan dan masih betah dipinggi pantai, tapi tidak segila Naruto yang terang-terangan berdiri dibawah sinar matahari

"Dobe, sebaiknya kita mencari kamar dulu" saran Sasuke

"Nanti saja Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei bilang kita pasti akan mendapat kamarkan?" Jawab Naruto tanpa membalikkan badannya

Darimana Naruto tau pengumuman yang Kakashi sampai kan? Oh ternyata si bocah raven yang memberi tahunya, bahkan Sasuke memberi tahu tujuan Tsunade menyuruhnya duduk bersama dibus tadi. Dan reaksi si blonde ... Ah kalian pasti tau, teriakan " **apa?! Gaah! Baa-san mesum! Cucunya yang imut ini masa disatuin sama ayam sih!" **Dengan menggunakan suara cemprengnya

"Tatap aku jika bicara, Naruto!" Ujar Sasuke datar -namun tetkesan memerintah

"Kau duluan saja, aku akan menyusul" tidak mengindahkan perintah Sasuke barusan

"Kau membuang waktu, cepatlah Dobe! Kau mau tidur disofa jika tidak mendapat kamar eh?" Tanya Sasuke mencoba menakuti Naruto

Naruto tersenyum seringai, sayang Sasuke tidak melihatnya. "Aku kan tidak memintamu untuk menungguku, Sasuke" ujarnya santai namun terkesan mengejek

Sasuke terdiam, Naruto memang tidak meminta Sasuke untuk menunggunya. Sasuke sendiri tidaj tau kenapa dirinya malah berjalan mengikuti Naruto begitu turun dari bus, bukannya langsung mencari kamar.

"Kau kalah, Teme" ujar Naruto puas

Sasuke mendengus, "aku belum kalah, dan seorang Uchiha tidak akan pernah kalah!" Sombongnya

Naruto terkekeh, "terserah kau. Yang penting saat ini aku menang" tawa Naruto pecah. Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar tawa Naruto yang puas itu

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke, "ayo"

"Kemana?" Pertanyaan bodoh bagi Sasuke, ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri

Naruto memutar bola matanya, "ayolah Sasuke, sejak kapan Uchiha menjadi pelupa?"

"Lupa itu manusiawi, Dobe. Sana duluan"

"Eh?"

"Aku berjalan dibelakangmu, bocah sepertimu harus aku jaga. Agar tidak kabur kesana kesini dan ujung-ujungnya merepotkanku" jelas Sasuke datar

Sasuke melihat seringai dibibir Naruto, Naruto berjalan lebih dekat kearah Sasuke. "Kau ingin menjagaku? Apa aku tidak salah dengar, Uchiha?" Naruto bicara tepat didepan wajah Sasuke -sanat dekat- membuat Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah

Sasuke berjalan mendahului Naruto tanpa mengucap kata apapun, ia tidak ingin Naruto melihat wajahnya yang memerah saat ini. Sasuke tersenyum, bukan seringaian ataupun yang lain. Benar-benar tersenyum tulus, tapi sayang Naruto tidak melihatnya. Dan Naruto yang jalan dibelakangnya malah berseringai, "dua sama, Teme" ujarnya

Senyum Sasuke luntur diganti dengan dengusan, "aku belum kalah, Dobe!"

"Ya ya ya, terserah kau tuan keras kepala" jawab Naruto

Tanpa mereka sadari, kedua sudut bibir mereka terangkat. Sasuke tersenyum untuk Naruto, dan Naruto tersenyum untuk Sasuke.

'Kami-sama, aku mencintainya' monolog Naruto dalam hati. Sapphirenya memperhatikan Sasuke dari belakang. 'Ku mohon, persatukanlah kami'

Kalian mengira Sasuke dan Naruto berpacaran? Kalian salah, Sasuke dan Naruto saat ini hanya sebatas 'sahabat'. Tapi tidak dapat disangkal, keduanya memang menaruh hati satu sama lain.

Kejadian tadi pagi Naruto berteriak pada Kiba karena Kiba menggosipi dirinya berpacaran dengan Hinata sesungguhnya karena bukan karena ia dan Sasuke mempunyai 'hubungan', hanya saja Naruto sangat tidak suka jika ada orang yang menggosipi dirinya.

Dan ucapan Karin pada Tenten tadi "**tutup mulutmu atau kita akan mati" **memang ancaman dari Sasuke. Karena Tenten dan Karin memergoki Sasuke yang sedang memotret Naruto diam-diam sambil sesekali mengucapkan 'sempurna' saat hasil potretan Sasuke menampilkan ekspresi Naruto yang bagus

Jadi, Naruto dan Sasuke hanya sahabat. Ingat! Sa-ha-bat

TBC_

**Huweee maafkan Nino, alur ceritanya malah berantakkan TwT otak Nino buntu, karena penuh pelajaran-pelajaran yang menyebalkan itu :'v dan Nino mohon maaf mungkin Nino mulai sekarang updatenya aga lama, soalnya bentar lagi UN:") dan ... HAPPY NEW YEAR! Nino tau ini telat banget, tapi gapapa, lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali x'3 Nino mau balas review nih:3**

**Chapter 1**

**Aiko Michishige : iya ada Sasunaru, ini udah lanjut hehe**

**Guest 1 : iya ini Sasunaru sama Nejihina, sudah dilanjut ya**

**Arindachannn : ini udah dilanjut x3**

**Chapter 2**

**D34thr1v3r : gayahaha pasti ada ko temen yang kaya mereka(?) Ini diusahain update kilat :")**

**Ryuusuke583 : arigatou ne, iya ini Sasunaru yaoi x3**

**Aiko Michishige : ini udah lanjut hehe**

**Arindachannn : kyaa gomen ne Nino lupa Kakashi-sensei rambutnya perak x""( ne? Scane 'hurt'nya ditambahin? Rrr**

**Syaaviolette : apa hayo tebak wkwk tuh diatas udaj dijawab x3 shikakiba? Mungkin di ff yang lain, gomen ne x(**

**Yosh, arigatou yang udah ripiu. Ketemu lagi nanti(?)**

**Read and Review please?**


End file.
